


Everyday Holiday

by zeldadestry



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: 100_women, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anoint me next," she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 030, 'lipstick', for 100_women fanfic challenge

They're having a party for Mal's birthday. Everyone has a present for him, and they're going to drink tea and eat chocolate and almonds and figs in Inara's shuttle, and then dance in the cargo bay.

River stands behind Inara, watching in the mirror as she puts her make up on. "Anoint me next," she says.

River has such smooth, soft skin, cool to the touch as Inara dabs the bright red stain on her cheeks and lips, lines her eyes with kohl flecked with gold. She paints River's face with her fingers, takes what is already lovely and makes it divine.

"River!" Simon's so startled he can hardly find words. "Look at you!" She reaches up her hand for him and he takes it, holds it high as she twirls.

Kaylee puts her arms around Inara's waist, rests her head on her shoulder. "Aw, will you look at that," she says. "I ain't never seen her so shiny. She looks like a real woman."

"I'm very beautiful," River announces, once she's tired of spinning.

"We all are," Inara says, holding her arms wide open. She wants to embrace them all, all at once.

She wishes this happiness could stay.


End file.
